New World
by MightBePsychotic
Summary: Marzia Raynes always knew she wasn't normal. Well, having gold eyes and living with your cousins because your parent's dumped you on their porch can do that to you. So on the first day of school when Marzia is attacked and saved by orange tshirt wearing teens she find out she was never supposed to be normal. Rated T because I'm paranoid and I'm terrible at summaries.DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: I get Attacked by an Old Lady

All I wanted was a relaxing day with my best friends…And what I got was the exact opposite.

It started when, well I guess I should introduce myself.

My name is Marzia Raynes. I'm fourteen years old and I have golden hair and golden eyes. Yes, golden eyes like a cat except they're brighter. Anyway, I live with my best friends Abigail and Hannie Grey. I know what you're thinking, where are my parents?

It's complicated but I'll try to explain.

When I was two days old my parents disappeared, leaving me on the doorstep of her sister's house, which is my bestfriends/stepsisters mother. Although it was strange that my parents just left me, I was told that they didn't even look for them, didn't even file a police report. I did hold a grudge on Daisy and Robert but I finally got over it.

So, they raised me on their own. Actually giving birth to Abigail a week later and Hannie only two years later.

Now on to my sisters. Abigail is of course my age, she has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She's like me, a tom boy. I hate everything girly, espically dresses. Hannie is the complete opposite of us. She loves dresses and skirts. She even had a youtube account about makeup tutorials before Daisy almost killed her for it. Hannie has the same brown eyes as Abigail but has dirty blonde hair, it will never compare to my bright hair though.

Everyone knows we're best friends, we spend every second with eachother even when we're not at home. We're pretty much inseparable. Although, whenever we tell people that I'm their adopted sibling that's also their cousin...we get a weird look. I've gotten used to it because of my weird eyes and people even say that my skin is golden, I don't see it but I take their word for it.

Back to the story, I guess I should start from the beginning.

I wake up for the first day of school but then my brain tells me that its too early so I fall back asleep.

"Mari! Wake up!" Hannie yells, hitting me with a pillow while Abi throws off my blanket.

"Leave me be!" I yell back, groaning and curling into a ball, they take my legs and pull me off the bed falling on to the clothes on my floor. I tell them to leave and get changed. I put on a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black camisole and a black leather jacket with my Fvorite pair of black combat boots. Don't worry I'm not goth or anything, I just feel like black because I don't feel like going to school.

I go downstairs after going to the bathroom and brushing my teeth and doing my hair and makeup. I put my hair into a wrap around braid that starts on the left side of my head and ends on the right. Hannie and Abi are sitting at the table eating some cereal. Hannie is wearing a white croptop type shirt and a skirt that the shirt it tucked into and it ends at the top of her knee complete with white wedges and her hair into a curled ponytail. Abi decides to go with my fashion choice of blue jeans and a tshirt with converse and her hair in a messy French braid.

"You should probably put on some makeup, it is the first day." Hannie chastises Abi.

"I did, I just don't put on a mountain of it like you and Marzia." Abi snaps.

"I don't wear a mountain." Hannie and I shoot back at the same time.

She rolls her eyes and I pour myself a smoothie, I hate cereal with a passion and I will never eat it.

After we eat we get our backpacks and leave. Abi climbs into her car, yes she has a car and a learners permit. It's just one of the perks of our father being the congressman and letting fourteen year olds drive.

We arrive at the prision I call school. If you haven't already noticed I am not excited. With my ADHD sitting in a chair for two hours is torture. Pair it with dyslexia and it makes school absolute hell. Abi and Hannie share my pain particallyu because they both have ADHD not dyslexia.

We get out of Abi's truck and go in. People stare as always, although Im not sure if its because of my eyes or because of how our father's the congressman. Abi hates the extra attention but Hannie thrives in it, and secretly I do too.

We go to our lockers, somehow ours are right next to each others, and fish our shedules out of our bags. Hannie's a seventh grader because she skipped sixth grade and Abi and I are eighth graders. Abi and I have all the same classes and Hannie has one class with us which is advanced English. She goes off to her friends and we go to our homeroom class.

Nothing special happens in the first four classes, same old same old where the teacher makes up tell each other our names and the teacher makes some terrible joke which no one laughs at except the teacher pets. The bell rings just intime and finally, one more class until lunch.

We enter our math class and something tells me this is a bad idea. The hair on my arms stand straight up and theres a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. But of course I ignore it and sit next to Abi. The teacher comes in five minutes later and I get that same bad feeling. I wiggle in my seat and glance at Abi, thinking mayne she feels something bad about this but she just looks as she always does in school, bored.

The teacher is an old woman about seventy years old with grey hair and eyes that have a reddish tint. I glance at Abi again, you'd think someone would catch her unusual eyes.

The teacher locks eyes with me and bares her teeth, I gasp, how is no one seeing this?

A hand touches my arm and I jump, "You okay?" abi asks.

"Y-you didn't see that?" I widen my eyes.

Before she can reply, the teacher, who calls herself Ms. Lyne, slams her hand down on my desk making me yelp as I already am jumpy. The class laughs but I barely hear them. _Get out. Get out of there now!_ A voice yells inside me.

"Would you like to repeat your conversation?" She practically growls, then isee that parts of her appearance starts to chip away like old paint. It reveals a bat like creature with rubbery skin and leather wings. Her breath smells like rotton meat making me almost start heaving.

I flinch away from her as she starts to opem her mouth again, it smirks, "Why don't we talk about this outside, _honey_ ".

"Uh, no thank you." I manage to choke out. Her appearance bares her teeth, "Now, _honey."_

I gulp and nod, she smiles which looks like she's baring her teeth again. She leads me into the hall and glances left and right before pinning me against the wall by my throat, pulling my feet off the ground.

I gasp for air, and claw at the hands that are crushing my windpipes, "Did you think youd get away with it, demigod?" she growls.

She opens her mouth showing more razor sharp teeth to probably tear me apart, I close my eyes awaiting the pain. I hear a _whoosh_ of air and a scream, I open my eyes to see and arrow protruding out of it's head.

I try to scream, remembering the claws on my throat, my vision swimming with black dots. Suddenly the pressure is removed and I fall to the floor, gasping and coughing.

I open my eyes reluctantly, theres golden dust on the floor and two people are standing over me with orange shirts on.

"Are you okay?" the girl asks, kneeling next to me. She has blonde hair that's curly like a princess. You'd think she'd have blue eyes but theyre actually startling grey ones.

I nod and try to stand, rubbing my throat, "What was that thing?" My voices comes out hoarse and I wince at it.

"A monster." The boy with green eyes and black hair states. I wait for him to crack a smile or laugh, to say it's a joke but he never does.

"Seriously?" I gasp and they nod.

"You've got to come with us. We're demigods and we're gonna keep you safe." The girl says. "My name is Annabeth Chase, and this is Percy Jackson."

"A demigod?" I ask, having no idea what theyre talking about.

"The offspring of a god or goddess and a mortal." Percy says.

"You mean like greek mythology?" I question, my brows pulling in in confusion.

They both nod, "Exactly and we were looking for three demigods who were here. We found you, and I know you have two siblings."

I frown, should I trust these people? They could be serial killers, although they did save my life… "They're actually my cousins but I live with them. One's in there-" I nod to my classroom, "And one's in seventh grade hall."

Annabeth tilts her head, "Why do you live with them?"

"My parents left me on their mother's porch, their mother's actually my mother's sister." I explain and Annabeth and Percy look at each other thoughtfully. Actually Annabeth looks thoughtful, Percy just looks confused.

"Marzia, could you go get your sister and then we'll go get your other one?" Annabeth commands and I nod reluctantly, I go to do it when I stop, "Wait where are you taking us?"

"To Camp Halfbood, a safe haven for demigods." Percy replies, and I nod opening the door and going into the room. All eyes turn to me, Abi looks at me questionly.

"Where's Ms. Lyne?" A smart girl with two brunette braids and glasses says.

"Uh…She um, wont be coming back. Abi could I see you for a second?" I command, trying not to show my worry.

"Did you do something to our teacher?" The girl's blue eyes widen behind her classes. The rest of the class gasps and stare. I clench my jaw, "Abi now!" Abi scrambles up, and catches my arm as I turn to the door.

"You did!" The girl exclaims and jumps up, looking as if shes going to cry.

"No time to talk, Abigail. Come with me now!" I snap, and pull her out the door. Percy and Annabeth are waiting with their weapons drawn, "What happened? I ehard yelling." She asks.

"We may or may not have an angry mob coming after us." I say simply, Annabeth sigh and Percy says, "We better go get your other sibling."

I agree and as we rush down the hall I hear the door open, we sprint even faster and I glance at Abi, she looks bewildered and I know what shes thinking. We go to the seventh grade hall and I look at Abigail, "Which class is Hannie's?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I don't know I wasn't paying attention." She admits and I face palm, looking at Percy and Annabeth. I tell them Hannie's features and we split up checking all seven rooms, I go into one room and everyone stares at me. I hear a startled breathe through clenched teeth, and look toward the noice, Hannie is looking more than annoyed with my sudden interruptiton.

"Can I help you?" A male voice asks and I look toward the teacher who is looking confused, he brings in a startled breath when he meets my eyes, "Are your eyes real?"

I nod, "Indeed they are. Now could I borrow Hannie for a moment?"

"Well that depends, who are you and why do you need her?" He asks, his eyes narrowing.

I clench my jaw, smirking slightly, suddenly he gasps and falls to the ground spasming, I jump back. Did I do that? And if I did HOW THE HELL DID I FREAKING DO THAT?

"MARZIA! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Hannie yells, stomping over to me, fuming.

I'm already scared, and startled. "I don't know." I breathe heavily and grab her arm pulling her to the door, she striggkles but then finds its no use and relents.

"I think I just killed a teacher!" I gasp at Annabeth, she blanches, "What?" she demands.

I told her what happened and she goes pale evenmore, "We need to get you to Camp Halfbood."

And that was the last moment I thought I was normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, I was going to update sooner but my internet is a butt so here I am at a hotel xD**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys like this story. Really wish you'd review to show me you actually care...But thanks for anyone who's followed or favorited.**

 **So here's chapter two of New World!**

We rush out of the school, not getting stopped by a teacher which I though was odd, but I brush it off. Percy finds his car, a blue mustang and I go to climb in but Abi catches my arm, "Mari, are you sure these people are sane? I mean they're talking about crazy stuff like monsters—".

"Abi, I just made someone wither in pain, I was just attacked by an old lady. I think we're good." I shake off her arm and climb in, I look at Hannie, she shrugs and climbs in after me. Abi groans, and climbs in too, "I swear if you get us killed, I'll kill you again."

I roll my eyes, "Yes mother." Percy gets in the driver's seat with Annabeth and leaves the school parking lot.

"So, uh, what's this place, I mean what's it like?" Hannie asks, curious, her head tilted slightly.

"It's a safe haven like I told you earlier. Demigods come there to train and usually once they're trained enough can go back out into the real world and go to school like Percy and I. Although, we were told about you guys so we're staying the whole year instead." Annabeth explains, and Abi does that weird habit of hers when she pulls out her eyelashes, yes I know it's odd. **(A/N: Lol my friend is going to kill me for that xD)** She's nervous but Hannie and I are excited, Hannie can't sit still and neither can I, my stupid ADHD messing with me. I try to read the signs that are at the side of the highway but my dyslexia decides not to work with me.

"Annie, what does that say?" Percy asks, nodding at the sign up ahead, Annabeth doesn't say anything and i see in the mirror she furrows her brow in concentration.

"It says Rhode Island next right." Abi states impatiently. "Can you not read?" she snaps.

"No, we both have dyslexia, it just messes up everything." Percy says back and turns at the exit, going towards Rhode Island.

We're silent for the rest of the ride, until Percy stops the car and shuts it off in front of a large hill. "We're here!" He sighs in relief, I see Abi about to make a smart comment and I smack her on the arm, she glares. "Just give it a chance, okay?" I try to reason; she huffs and gets out of the car. Hannie and I follow, we trudge up the hill and then I see what we're actually here for. There's a large pine tree in front of a golden arch with torches around it. I look around and see a sleeping dragon in a neighboring tree. "Wow." I breathe, the dragon hears and lifts his head alertly then sighs and falls asleep again.

Percy laughs, "If you think that's cool, just wait til we get inside."

"Finally back Percy?" A voice snarks at the entrance and I see a girl with dark brown hair.

"We've only been gone for like, two days, Clarisse." Percy says and even though his back is facing me I know he's rolling his eyes. Clarisse peers at us, me in particurlar, "You have strange eyes." She points out bluntly.

I scowl at her, "So I've noticed." A hand appears at my shoulder and I see Annabeth with a worried expression, "Clarisse please don't rile them up. You wonder why the Gods sought them out."

Clarisse stalks off without another word and we walk in, what did she mean the gods sought us out? We're not special; my appearance is the only thing that's different from my friends. "Annabeth, what did you mean back there?"

Annabeth just walks faster, "I better let Chiron explain, he knows more about it than I do." I frown at that answer, she's stalling, she knows why but she's not letting on why. I rack my brain for the name Chiron that was in my Greek mythology class. Chiron! He was a centaur that was—

Suddenly, my brain goes fuzzy along with my eye sight, gasping, I feel myself fall to the ground, and an excruciating pain rockets through the front of my temple.

I hear noise around me but they're muted, I hear someone screaming. Is that Hannie? Why is she screaming? What's going on? Oh wait that's me screaming. I can't think any longer without my brain exploding, and the next thing I know I'm out like a light.

 **~0~0~0~**

As I come out of the black haze that I call my subconscious my head pounds with intensity. Why are you so angry, brain? I try to open my eyes though when I do I instantly regret it. A blinding white light comes into my eyes and my headache increases immensely. I cry out and get thrown into unconsciousness yet again.

 **~0~0~0~**

I finally come to again and my head feels fine, other than a little ache behind my eyes. I move my head to the left and wince at the soreness, what the hell happened? I rack my brain for any conclusion to why I had a headache like that one or to why I fainted. I slowly push myself into sitting position, cringing at the sounds of my bones creaking and popping with in use.

"You're finally up." A male voice says and I'm positive I jumped an inch out of the bed, "Jesus! Don't just stalk up to people like that!" I scold.

He smirks, his brown hair flops to one side and his bright, icy eyes stare at me with a laughing hue, "I wasn't really stalking, and I was actually just standing here when you woke."

I roll my eyes and touch my down hair, it touching all the way down to my belly button, I wish I could put it up, and then I think of an actually important question, "Where am I?"

"How'd I know you'd ask that?" he smirks, grabbing something off a nearby table.

"Because I'm not an idiot, now answer the question." I command, clenching my jaw.

He sighs, "You're in the infirmary at Camp. You fainted or something as you walked in, you've been unconscious for about four days." He smiles again. "I'm Cole by the way, son of Apollo."

I blink, four days? "What the hell happened?" I whisper to myself.

Cole stands and clasps his hands in front of his body, "Well, I should get Chiron, unless you're good to get up,"

I nod, I feel fine, I push myself off the bed and aside from the dizziness from getting up too quick, I'm fine. I look at Cole and find him staring, I raise an eyebrow and he looks away quickly, "Okay! Off to Chiron's!"

"Lead the way." I wave my hands in a dramatic matter and we leave the infirmary.

 **So this was a little shorter than I wanted it to be but I thought that it was good because it was a good stopping place.**

 **Please review and ask anything about it! If you have any questions just PM me or review and I will answer them in the next chapter.**

 **Until the next update!**

 **~DST**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay, so I just posted the second chapter and I'm posting this one like right after because I already typed this one before. Anyway, I hope you guys reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllllllyyyyyyyyy like this story! I mean, I haven't gotten any reviews so...ummmm...REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

As I stepped out into the bright sunny day, I was immediantly assaulted by a splash of cold water right to my face. I gape like a fish, using my hands to wipe the water out of my eyes, "What the—".

"That's for making me worry!" Hannie yells, she's sporting the same orange tshirt the others are wearing and a pair of short shorts, she brings another glass of water and splashes it in my face, "And that's for almost dying!"

I blink, "I don't even know what happened! Don't blame me!" I snap, using the inside of my orange shirt—wait, orange shirt? When did I change into this? I look at Cole, who's smirking at the sight of me, I probably look like a drowned rat because of my mascara running. "When did I change into this? Did you do—".

He cuts me off, laughing. "There are daughters of Apollo, you know."

I scowl at his laughter and Hannie laughs too, "Come on, this place is really cool, lemme show you." She takes my hand but Cole stops her, "Wait, I have to take her to Chiron." He protests but Hannie waves off his concerns, "He's waited this long, he can wait another day." And we dash off.

"Where's Abi?" I ask, Hannie rolls her eyes, "Being a book worm, she's spent everyday in the library that Chiron let her use learning about the Greek gods."

I nod and she shows me everything. The Dining Pavillion, the cabins, the campfire circle, volleyball circle and a few other things before we reach something she calls the Pit. I guess this is where the demigods train because about six pairs are sword fighting right now. "Wow, this is so cool!" I smile and Hannie smiles back, not looking at me then waves to someone in the Pit, a hazel eyed boy with brown hair.

I glance at Hannie, smirking, "Found yourself a date already? New record!" She looks at me with her best death glare and I see the guy coming up to us.

"Hi, I'm Tallis, son of Athena." He holds out his hand for me to shake and I do, "Marzia, um, undetermined daughter of someone." He smiles and I do back. He cocks his head to the side, "Aren't you Hannie and Abi's sister?"

Hannie answers for me, "Yep." He smiles again, which I didn't think was possible, "Nice grand entrance you made there." He jokes and I blush. The whole camp must have seen my complete fail I guess.

"Hey, I try." I shrug, and Hannie laughs, "Sure…well we better get going. She still needs to talk to Chiron, I kind of stole her from him."

Tallis chuckles, "Of course, nice meeting you, Marzia." I nod and he goes back to the Pit for training.

"Come on." Hannie yanks my arm so hard I'm surprised she didn't pull it out of my socket. We walk through camp where campers are running around and Hannie waves to atleast half of them. How much did I miss when I was out?

We don't run into any other people though there are a bunch who just stare, I look around in awe, this place is awesome. Then a thought occurs to me, "Hey Hannie?" I ask, and walk instep with her.

"Yeah?" She says.

"Who's your and Abi's parent? You know godly?" I ask curiously, pulling my golden hair into a ponytail.

Hannie fidgets and walks fast, I catch the eye of a boy wearing red armour and cleaning a shiny sword and slow down, he's cute! But when the boy looks up, he scowls at me and seems to bare his teeth. "Hannie, wait up!" I yelp, usually I'm not scared of anything but when someone bares their teeth at me and I learned that my mom or dad is a god or goddess, I'm a little cautious.

I finally catch up with her and she has a red face, "Hannie? What's wrong? And you never answered my question." I state matter-of-factly.

She spin around, her face flushed with anger, "Fine! You want to know?" She yells, and I see heads turning toward us. "My mother is Aphrodite okay? And Abi's father is Apollo. See! We're not real sisters!" Her voice drops to a whisper. "We're not sisters." Then she dashes away too quick for me to see her. I'm left standing there in shock, my mouth gaping.

"Can't seem to stop making spectacles, can you?" A voice says behind me, I turn and see Talis smirking behind me.

I smile, "Seems like it. Do you know where Chiron is?" He nod, extending his elbow, "Come on, I'll show you." He smirks.

I brush off his arm and I smirk, walking in some direction, a hand comes on my bicep, "Big House's that way." Talis points my body in the way of the so called Big House.

I shake my head, hiding a smile. We walk in a comfortable silence and finally make our way to a large building.

"This is the Big House, Chiron and Dysinious." Talis waves her hand in a dramatic fashion, I chuckles slightly and we enter through the front doors.

I look at everything in the room and I'm awestruck, we then walk into the library where I see a familier head of hair and a guy in a wheelchair.

"Abi?" I call cautiously. The girl whips around and I see a wide smile cross her face, I grin widely too. She jumps up and runs to hug me, I'm so glad she's here!

"Ah, I was wondering when Hannie was going to arrive with you." The man in the wheelchair smiles kindly. He looks around and his eyes find Talis'. "Speaking of Hannie..."

"She...uh...I had to do something." I don't let him respond to my lie. "Anyway, you must be Chiron?"

He nods, I look him over. He has **(Don't kill me. I totally forgot what Chiron looked like xD)** brown, curly hair and a brown beard. "I'd just like to ask you a few questions about...your arrival." I nod, fair enough he can ask them but I'm not sure that I have any idea what the answer is to them.

He dismisses Talis who winks at me and I feel red creep up my neck. Oh my gosh, I just blushed! I shake it off and I see Abi smirk, she tells me that she'll see me at supper and leaves. Chiron shows me to some seats and I sit.

"Percy and Annabeth got you at your school, correct?" He asks, matter-of-factly. I nod and he continues. "What happened when you fell unconscious?"

I shrug, "I have no idea. I was just walking really when I had this huge pain and my vision got blurry and I...just collapsed there." Chiron looks thoughtful by my statement and starts asking me a few more questions about my life before Camp Halfblood, things like how I started living with Abi and Hannie and a few more other things. He finally dismisses me and I walk out, only partially knowing where the Dining Pavilion is.

I'm deep in thought when I hear a conch horn blow and I jump in the air. "Wow, jumpy much?" A familiar voice says behind me, Talis walks in step with me. "Did you know your hair is like...glowing?"

I frown, and touch the locks that have fallen out of the ponytail, it is glowing! Like the sun, "That's odd. It's not supposed to be like that is it?"

Talis chuckles and shakes his head, "You can sit with the Athena table if you want." I consider it but turn the offer down, "Sorry, I kind of want to catch up with Abi."

He nods, "I totally understand, catch you later." He grins and dashes off to his table. I look for Abi and see that she's sitting with a group of friends. I run over and sit down, "Hey."

"Hey dudette." Abi smiles. She turns back to her friends, "Guys this is my sister, well cousin Marzia. Marzia this is Daria, Mary, Nissa, and Katy." She motions to four girls ranging in hair colors and eye colors.

I settle in with them and we eat our food, Abi tells me to leave a portion of food as our donation **(donation? Don't judge I couldn't think of a word lol)** to the Gods and goddesses. We pour it into the fire when suddenly a giant flash of blinding light blinds me and I see a man in a toga standing by the fire. I hear gasp as he scans the crowd, his eyes finally settle on my bewildered face and he scowls.

"Lord Zeus, what are you doing here?" Chiron asks in his centaur form. Zeus doesn't break eye contact with me when he replies, "The girl must come back to Olympus with me. She is under arrest for treason."

 **Okay...**

 **What do you guys think? Good? Terrible? Eh?**

 **What do you guys think is happening? I don't even know lol jk I do! I actually put thought into it don't worry.**

 **Well...that's all for next time. I'm going to start on the next chapter but probably won't update until tomorrow or Monday. I have four softball tryouts this weekend and going to see Paper Towns with my best friends, so I'm really busy! I'm surprised I even have time to do this!**

 **By the way, I don't like how I sign off as the initials of my username so just call me Mia, as in my real name ;) That's all for this time!**

 **~Mia xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this is the fourth chapter : ) I may or may not be reviewing this weekend. I'm going to try really hard but I can't promise anything. I really like this story and I'm going to continue it until I finish it or no one really like it anymore.**

 **Clara10swin10swald1- Thanks! Somehow I knew I'd spell something wrong and for some reason spell check didn't pick that up.**

 **Enough with me, enjoy the story! :)**

Abi gasps beside me, I make no noise. I just stand there with my jaw on the floor, stunned. Zeus looks impatient.

"Lord Zeus, may I ask what this is about?" Chiron asks, quickly, I know he's worried for me. That's not good. This isn't good, from my greek mythology textbooks I know what Zeus has done in the past.

"This girl is an illegal child of Artemis." Zeus states as a fact and everyone gasps. I frown trying to remember who Artemis is. Then it hits me.

Artemis is the maiden goddess.

Zeus looks at me again with anger, not anger, rage. "Come." He practically growls, I know I can't get out of this, Zeus is the king god, the god of the sky, he could just shoot me with lightning, couldn't he? I start to walk forward, my head down. I'm going to die, I'm going to-

"Lord Zeus!" A voice rings out, I look up and see Talis step up by my side with an expression I can't place. "Wait! There has to be something—".

"She's going under trial in Olympus, I'm already angry that my daughter broke her oath of maidenhood. Don't test me!" Zeus booms, and I flinch but Talis doesn't back down. I'm started to get worried. What will happen to him if Zeus gets angry? What's going to happen to me? Why am I in trouble? Suddenly another weaker flash occurs and I see Zeus' eyes widen in surprise, "Your hair…" He frowns in confusion but quickly covers it up. He scowls again and snaps his fingers. The next thing I know I feel myself buckled into a pair of arms and thrown into a golden room.

I look to my left where I see a very shell-shocked Talis, "What are you doing here?" I snap, whispering with a whole swarm of emotions inside me. One part is happy he's here to help me and the other is enraged that he would risk himself for me.

He doesn't reply, he looks beyond me with a face of wonder and another expression. I furrow my brow and look around, I'm met with gorgeous white columns and- "We're in Olympus. The throne room." Talis whispers. The other gods and goddess are there on their thrones, I look at them and name them all silently in my head. My eyes stop on a girlish figure who has her head down looking ashamed. That must be Artemis.

My mother.

"Demigod!" Zeus yells, and both Talis and I look to him but I realize that he's talking to Talis. "How dare you come to Olympus uninvited! I should blast you right now-."

"But you won't. Talis shouldn't be punished, neither should the girl." Athena snaps, and I thank her inside my mind. "It isn't their faults."

"Her fault or not, someone must be punished." Zeus sneers back, getting up from his throne and Artemis too. "Artemis, who is the father of the girl? Obviously it isn't a puny mortal." Artemis' form is the form of a girl a little younger than me, twelve or thirteen in fact. She looks like a dog getting scolded, no offense mom. Stop that Marzia, You don't know if it's true.

"Father stop. She isn't mine! I told you and I'll tell you yet again, she isn't my child. I'm offended you'd think I would break my oath after so many centuries!" Artemis cross her arms, making her look like a child rather than a goddess. I'm so confused. What is going on? If she isn't my mother than who is?

"Well-". Zeus is about to retort with some stupid remark when Apollo's eyes suddenly glow green.

An daughter of the enemy will save the gods,

A group of four will save them against the odds,

May all hope be lost a true winner will reign,

whether a mother of Gaea or Olympus must fall.

With that last word Apollo falls to the floor, no one bothering to catch him, and the room explodes with voices. I look to Talis, who looks like he's trying to figure out the riddle like it's a puzzle.

"Shut up!" Athena yells and everything quiets down.

"Well first things first, who's the daughter of the enemy?" Hades asks.

Athena looks at me, "I'm pretty sure it's the girl that we all thought Artemis had and that Zeus tried to have killed." All eyes turn to me and I put my hands up in a surrendering fashion, "Don't look at me. I've only been awake for a couple hours and still have no idea what's going on."

I see Apollo chuckles, and Zeus throws a glare his way, then turns back to me, "I need time to think." With that he snaps his finger and Talis and I are thrown to a hard ground.

"Marzia!" I hear someone yells, my head pounds and I open my eyes. I feel a rumble and a chuckle come from below me, I look up and see that I'm positioned right on top of Talis. "Oh my god." I gasp, rolling off of his and looking around. I see Chiron galloping toward us and I tackled with a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Mari! I'm sorry I yelled at you, when I heard that you were arrested-." Hannie sobs into my shoulder, and I cut her off.

"Hannie, I'm fine." My voice is hoarse and my heart's still thudding in my chest from my recent encounter with the gods.

"Marzia, what happened?" Chiron asks, we're forming a crowd now but I cant blame them, I was just taken by the king god. I look at Talis and he sighs, "We need to talk to you privately. Apollo had a prophecy while we were there and um…it's going to change everything."

 **Oh my goodness this chapter was short! I'm so sorry but sadly I didn't really have time to do update but I really wanted to so...**

 **Anyway, I'll try to update tomorrow or even later tonight, it depends on if I have time. And the good news...I MADE THE SOFTBALL TEAM! Yay! But it's also bad news because it means I'll have less time to update but I will update atleast one a week but most likely more. I like to update once a day because I absolutely have no life xD**

 **Mia : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Chiron puts on a worried expression and nods; we walk with him to the Big House in silence. I hear the other campers whisper, wondering what is going on.

We finally get to the Big House and Chiron sits us in one of the large rooms they probably use for conferences or something. Chiron looks at us and we need to start explaining. I look at Talis, pleading that he starts and he sighs and nods slightly. He starts the story from when we flashed into Olympus, explaining everything that happened right until Apollo said the prophecy. He looks at me and I take a deep breathe reciting the prophecy, trying not to forget the words.

"A daughter of the enemy will save the gods,

A group of four will save them against the odds,

May all hope be lost a true winner will reign,

Whether a mother of Gaea or Olympus must fall" I take a deep breathe afterward and look at Chiron's face. He has an expression that's mixed with worry and like he's puzzled. I continue, "After that, they told me that I had to be the one the prophecy was talking about. You know the daughter of the enemy." I say that last part quickly for some reason.

"Hm…Interesting." Is all he says, and suddenly I feel angry. _Interesting? That's it?_ Chiron looks into my eyes and I smirk slighty and before I think about what I'm doing, Chiron cries out and starts withering in his wheelchair.

"Chiron!" Talis and I gasp out at almost the exact same time. All I'm thinking about is terror. I did this to him, I did the same thing to the teacher at school.

"Oh my god…" I say over and over, I did this to him. I did it. Chiron starts to come to and I know I need to get out of there. He'll be angry.

My heart rate picks up and I dash out of the Big House, ignoring Talis' pleas for me to stop. I dash past the campers, I see Abi starting to come toward me but I dodge her and run.

I run and run until I reach a beach. From there I collapse on my knees, putting my head in my hands. What is going on with me? This is too much to handle, I cant handle this all.

"Mari?" A voice says behind me.

I realize im crying, I sniff loudly and wipe away a few of the tears but they just keep coming. Two pair of feet come to kneel beside me, Hannie and Abi probably.

"It'll be okay, Mari. We'll get through this." Abi says, rubbing my shoulder as I cry.

"I didn't ev-even know I was a demigod before this and now I'm cu-cursed demigod!" I sob into my hands, trying to muffle them.

"Mari, you need to calm down okay?" Hannie says and I look up, nodding. I wipe my cheeks, and rub my eyes. I know they're red but I don't care.

We stand up and go into a group hug, they know I never cry so when I do it's a little shocking, and I didn't just cry, I sobbed.

We walk back slowly to Camp and go over what happened in Olympus.

"So we're going on a quest?" Hannie asks hopefully.

I smile slightly, and shrug, "Yeah, I mean I think so anyway."

Abi taps her chin thoughtfully, "Okay, then if we all go on a quest, who's the fourth?"

I frown, thinking, then it hits me, "Talis! It has to be him. He was there when I was at the throne room and he always seems to be with me so I'm positive it is!" Im slightly excited to see that it's Talis that's coming with, he's become a friend to me, a very reliable friend that I know is loyal to me. It doesn't hurt that he's hot too. I smile at that thought.

Something snaps infront of my face and see Hannie smirking infront of me, "Thinking of Talis again? I see how you look at him."

I roll my eyes but I feel the blush creeping up my neck, "I don't have time for this. We need to go and see—". I choke on the last word, remember what I just did.

"Ho-how about you guys go see Chiron and I'll um, lay down. I'm pretty tired, I didn't get any sleep last night." I lie, well it isn't a full lie. I am exhausted, I haven't slept since I was unconscious.

Abi sighs, "Fine, you go and rest in my cabin, since you don't have one yet." I nod and walk away from them after wishing them good luck and walk to her cabin. When I reach it, no one is there and I fall asleep on Abi's bed. Atleast I think it's Abi's bed.

~O~O~O~

"I wonder what's going on with her." Abi asks, staring after Marzia as she walks to Abi's cabin.

"She's probably just stressed. She did just get arrested by Zeus." Hannie smirks, and Abi rolls her eyes. They walk to the Big House where Talis is just walking out from, he looks worried.

"Have you seen Marzia?" He asks, looking over our heads and around us. " She left after Chiron collapsed, I just want to make sure she's okay."

Abi frowns, "Yeah, atleast she is now. I know we saw her dash to the lake and she started crying. We didn't know what it was about, but we didn't push it." She replies and Talis visually slumps.

"So what did you guys come here for?" He asks, looking tired.

"We actually came to talk to you and Chiron about the prophecy. We know who the group is." Hannie replies, smiling.

Talis raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Did you know? Who is the group?"

"Marzia, Abi, me and you." Hannie states and Talis actually looks surprised.

"Me?" He raises both eyebrows this time.

Abi and Hannie nod at the same time, and Talis grins, "Sweet." He draws out the word giddily. "Lets go inside."

They walk inside to see Chiron in his wheelchair, gripping a cup of coffee.

"Chiron, we have information on the quest. We're positive that Abi, Marzia, me and Talis." Hannie states and Chiron looks up smiling but it looks like it hurts.

"Wondeful, you will leave in the morning. We'll call upon the oracle too." He states and then shoos them away quickly, practically pushing them out the door.

"Well then. I guess we better pack." Abi smiles and Talis is the first one to dash off.

Abi and Hannie walk off in the directions of their cabins, Abi goes into her cabin to see a form on her bed shaking. Marzia's face is contracted in pain, her fingers twitching.

Abi's eye widen in worry, she runs over to her side, "Mari, Mari wake up." She shakes her over and over but Marzia stays put.

"Whats wrong with her?" A voice says beside me and I see Talis.

I shake my head, "I don't know." He nods and climbs into the bed with her, "Marzia wake up. Marzia…" Marzia's eyes pop open with fear, and tries to push away from Talis. "Marzia, you're fine. It's me, Talis." She's breathing heavily and relaxes when she knows it is him.

"What happened?" Abi whispers, inching a loose eyelash with worry.

"J-just a nightm-mare." Tears fall from her eyes and she hiccups with sobs. Talis pushes her to his chest and she sobs into it. The door opens and the Leader of the cabin, Annabeth Chase. She looks confused.

"Whats wrong?" She asks.

Abi gets up and walks over to her, "We're leaving for a quest in the morning and I didn't know where Marzia could sleep so I let her take a nap in my bed. Then she had a nightmare and Talis finally woke her up."

Annabeth nods, looking past Abi to Talis and Marzia. She then nods, "Good luck on your quest." Is all she says before she leaves. Abi looks after her, Annabeth is usually more tackative than that but she brushes it off and looks at Talis and Mari.

This isn't a great start to a quest.


	6. Should I Continue?

**Okay so this isn't an update sorry if you wanted it to be but I just want to ask if you guys are interested in this story anymore. I'm super busy throughout the week as I ride horses which takes up 5+ hours of my day plus school and homework.**

 **I have another story I'm also doing called Taken, it's a TMI fanfiction and I already have it prewritten so if you guys want me to continue with this story then just review. If I don't get any reviews I'll know that I should really just delete this story as I'm not going to continue it!**

 **Thanks guys for your support through the first five chapter.**

 **-EJ :D**


	7. Another Update Guys, Sorry :P

**Okay so I know you guys probably thought this was actually an update...Sorry!**

 **Anyway where was I going with this...? Oh yeah! I decided to continue the story, I got a few readers and a few PMs about continuing so I decided I will!**

 **You should expect the next chapter either tomorrow or Monday. That means I will have two stories to update multiple times a week-since I really love to update atleast twice a week-plus have to do school work, softball, and have to ride now five horses everyday since my trainer decided to pile on yet more horses on me. I guess she didn't think that three horses and a pony to break wasn't enough. Anyway I'll stop boring you with my life and about horses in which you guys probably don't care xD**

 **-EJ 3**


	8. Chapter 8: IM BACCKKK

**So...Guess does this look like a new chapter...?**

 **IT DOES!  
Yep, I'm back and better than ever, well maybe but whatever, so right now im writing this on the doc manager instead of microsoft word because it hates my guts. Anyway, I've been super busy, no joke. But im sure everyone has. **

**I've had horses pretty much everyday, since I have a show series coming up that counts for a huge percent of my riding reputation. If I win, I'll win 1,000 dollars...yeah thats a big deal lol anyway begone with my excuses and enjoy this long, "im sorry" chapter :)**

Marzia POV

With a sword strapped on my side and a dagger stowed away inside my pant's waistband, I step out of Camp Half Blood's safety barrier.

"You ready for this, Marzy?" Hannie asks, eyeing me with an expression I can't place. My three partners, infact have been looking at me like that all day since I woke. I can't remember very much from last night other than all of the important things that pretty much killed me.

"Of course." I reply confidently. Of course I'm ready for this, if I'm not then I'll most likely be killed by the Olympians. That or they'd be killed.

Talis speaks next, "Okay, there should be a bus driving past soon and that's going to be the last one for today so I suggest we catch it." He says and us girls reply with shrugs and 'okay's.

We trudge down the hill, my backpack thumping with eat step I take and I can hear the _Drachmas_ clinking in the baggy Chiron gave me. Abi nudges me with her elbow, "Lighten up Marzia, this'll be fun I promise." She says, smiling.

I smile weakly back but it's held down by my worries, everything is riding on my success. I hear the bus thundering down the country road and it slowly stops to pick us up. Talis climbs up and I'm the last one on, the bus driver gives me a creepy look and I rush back to my friends and sitting inbetween Talis and Hannie, Abi sits across from us.

"Is it just me or did the bus driver give you a creepy look?" I ask and my friends look at me with raised eyebrows.

"No, did he give you one?" Talis asks, looking sort of worried, his light eyebrows coming together.

I look up toward the front again and see the old man, he has the usual graying hair and wrinkly skin but he has creepy, black beady eyes that seem to stare into your soul. He locks eyes with me in the mirror and bares his teeth.

Just like the monster at the school did.

"We need to get off." I announce a little too loudly because suddenly the bus comes to a screeching stop, people yelp and scream and I'm smooshed into Talis. "Oh no." Talis breathes, pulling out his daggers that he keeps hidden in his black boots.

Abi and Hannie follow suit, pulling out their bows and swords. I'm still in shock, I knew I wasn't cut out for being a demigod, I freeze up at the first sign of danger.

Abi grabs my elbow as the old man comes foreward, slowly shifting into a leathery skinned monster. "Hurry up." Abi speaks harshly. I unfreeze, pulling out my sword and feel my body warm up as it does when my adrenaline heightens.

"I was wondering when I'd find some demigods." The monster growls, his fingernails growing as long as my dagger. "And I even found one of the chosen."

I get ready, Abi and Hannie pushing me behind them. I purse my lips a little angrily, I want to fight a little at least.

I see the monster lunge at Talis, he does the same, throwing one of his daggers but he misses. I suddenly have an idea, I jump up on the seats and launch pass the monster while he's distracted. Sprinting to the driver's seat, I start the bus, driving a bus can't be that hard can it? All I know is I need to distract the monster from my friends before someone gets hurt.

I hear someone yelp and whip my head around, Hannie holds her shoulder, a grimace lodged on her face. How did I get so unlucky, of course I'd jinx it.

I start the bus and it lunges, making the monster fall backwards. Abi lunges at it, stabbing the sword at the monster's heart. It disappears into golden dust. "Yes!" I whoop, Talis grins but then his eyes widen.

"Marzia! _The bus!"_ He yells, I whip my head back around and see a wall up ahead, I yelp slamming on the break.

As unlucky as I am, I step on the gas. I cry out in frustration, as the bus rockets faster, the mortal's screaming, I step on the other lever and the bus squeals, grinding into a stop.

I sigh a breathe of relief, "You _idiot!"_ Abi and Hannie yell simultaneously, they may not be biological siblings but they sure do act the same.

"We killed it didn't we?" I grin despite our situation. Talis rolls his eyes but he surprisingly matches my grin, I hear police sirens in the distance.

"Looks like we should get going get arested." Abi sighs, yanking me out of the drivers seat. "And this time Marzia, try not to kill us!"

I grin, tripping down the bus steps and all four of us running into the streets of New York City.

 **Well, there that was...**

 **Like it? Love it? Kill it with fire?**

 **Tell me with the reviews! Also if you like The Mortal Instruments I have a fanfic that I've beem working on instead of this story (whoops!)**

 **Review please!**

 **Mia away! *disappears in a cloud of sparkly smoke***


End file.
